The present disclosure generally relates to health and nutrition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to flow control devices and methods of using the flow control devices.
The delivery of nutritional compositions to mammals, such as human patients, that cannot orally ingest food or other forms of nutrition is often of critical importance. For example, enteral bottles and containers having feeding tubes that deposit food directly into the gastrointestinal tract at a point below the mouth are often used to sustain life while a patient is unable, or refuses, to take food orally. Bottles and containers, feeding tubes and other artificial delivery systems and routes can be used temporarily during the treatment of acute medical conditions. For chronic medical conditions, such systems and routes can be used as part of a treatment regimen that lasts for the remainder of a patient's life. No matter the duration of use, these devices often provide the only means for feeding the patient.
The use of enteral feeding pumps, in conjunction with an enteral feeding tube set as part of an enteral feeding system, for the administering of medical fluids is also well known in the medical arts. The enteral feeding tube set will typically include several long sections of tubing, connected to a centralized, shorter section of tubing. One common concern with the enteral feeding tube set is that fluid flow from a nutritional source through the enteral feeding tube set may begin before the feeding tube set is connected to an enteral administration pump. As a result, the nutritional fluid may spill out of the tube set or be administered to a patient before the desired time.